


Steppin' into the Twilight Zone

by RedLlamas



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dream Sex, Dreams, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Oral Sex, was it real? was it a dream?, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: David is Amahl's beautiful baby boy.





	Steppin' into the Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[Twilight Zone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaS3vbfOLJI)" by Golden Earring

David was Amahl’s boy. His beautiful, baby boy.

He knew all there is to know about him, and having that type of connection always brings with it emotions such as love and wanting. Wanting for what, he’s not entirely sure, even with all his years alive. Maybe wanting to protect him, to love him, to bring him over to “the dark side.”

David sometimes dreams scandalously. Usually of the girls he’s lusted after, sometimes the boys he’s looked at for too long. Every now and then a girlfriend. Sometimes just bodies.

Amahl doesn’t want to intrude, invade his privacy here. He concedes him this. But the bodies. The faceless hands, the wandering lips.

David dreams of a man, a certain man, with dark skin and even darker eyes. This man knows how to touch him, how to make him a trembling mess. He doesn’t know his name, but the man seems to know his.

“David…” Amahl whispers as he peppers kisses down David’s chest. David is gasping above him, clutching at the sheets, spreading his legs in anticipation. Amahl slides his hand up his leg, over his knee, under his thigh, smoothing the soft skin there. David leans into the touch, lifting his hips. He nicks the soft skin under his navel, nosing his way down his trail until David’s cock hits his cheek. He looks up to him, sees him lost in pleasure and glory. Amahl keeps his eyes on him as he licks him from the base up, up, to the tip, where he leaves a kiss and swirls his tongue. David’s moan sounds broken, and Amahl could fall in love.

“Don’t fret, my boy,” he purrs, licking him once more. “I’ll always take care of my boy, my beautiful boy.” At the epithet, David’s cock jolts. Amahl smiles at that.

“My beautiful boy…” Of course he’s going to milk this for all its worth. David is biting his lip, joyous at being called like this, dick already leaking pre-cum. So excited.

Amahl finally took him in his mouth, closing his eyes as he hollowed out his cheeks, swallowed him whole. He slowly bobbed his head, taking his sweet time with David. He liked this teasing, liked being driven maddenly slow to the edge. David tried rocking his hips into Amahl’s mouth, but he pressed his hand on his hip and pushed down until they were back on the bed. David mewled above him, and Amahl picked the pace up a bit more, swirling his tongue against his cock, his head. He brought his other hand to pump what he wasn’t mouthing, hand slick with spit and pre-cum. He brought his lips up to the head, licking it as if it were the last source of water. He got lost in the sensation of lapping the tip, he’d stilled his hand on the shaft, and David was very vocal about it.

David groaned loudly, throatily. “ _ Fuck! _ ” he screamed. He brought his hands to Amahl’s head, grasping his hair and pulling him down on his dick, restless for more attention.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” David repeated, each ‘fuck’ accompanied by a thrust of his hips into Amahl’s pliant and warm mouth. Amahl let him have his way now, content to just be a tool for David’s pleasure now. As he strains to take in all of him so roughly, a stray thought occurs to him that maybe he should’ve searched for David’s pleasure this entire time.

This thought was soon replaced by the fact that David was now coming hotly in his mouth, down his throat, dripping along his lips. David kept himself in Amahl’s mouth, hips still rocking as he rode out his orgasm. Amahl looked up at him, lapping at his cum, and saw an incredibly satisfied and put-together man. He looked angelic with his mouth open in a gasp.

“David…” Amahl whispered as he kissed his hip. “My beautiful boy…”

David wakes up to find he has wet his bed. He thinks he should feel embarrassed about it, but he finds that he’s more embarrassed about not knowing the man’s name.

He can still feel his lips on him.

Amahl concedes him this privacy.


End file.
